Tenchi Muyo Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Tenchi Website Hello all, I was a member of Hitoshi Doi's Tenchi ML back in the day. I made a website on the hideous Fortune City hosting site that many of you have no doubt seen: http://www.fortunecity.com/lavender/ridleyford/111/ Feel free to use any of the contents of my site for this Wiki. If it isn't too yucky. --Ryuuoh 04:24, October 16, 2009 (UTC) : Thanks, i will definitely take you up on the offer. I actually visited your site a long time ago, maybe years, but forgot about it. The site is definitely very nostalgic. --Ollin001 07:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages Hey, I had an idea for the character pages. Maybe we could split the continuities into separate pages? IE: Tenchi Masaki (OAV), Tenchi Masaki (Universe), etc. This would allow us to give longer episode summaries and list any unique relationships (ie the harem ending of OAV or the Achika/Kiyone relationships) in each subarticle, instead of having to hedge it all into one large one? If that's confusing, I can knock up a quick example using Sasami & the OAV? Noike 21:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Character Pages I agree with your proposal. When i first started editing a similar system was in place, the only problem being that very little information was in the pages so they ended up being condensed into the main character page. I propose, as an example, that Tenchi's main page should be the OVA and all other continuities should stem from that page. Ex: Tenchi Masaki OVA will be part of Tenchi Masaki, since the OVA is the original, and then from that article have links to Tenchi Masaki (Universe), Tenchi Masaki (Tokyo), Tenchi Masaki (Pretty Sammy), that way some the main articles will be shorter and cleaner. --Ollin001 07:37, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Where's the page anout the snes/sfc game Tenchi muyo rpg? 05:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC)? 05:40, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Ryo-Ohki talks in the English version of Tenchi Muyo! GXP, not the original Japanese version. Ai Tenchi Muyo I was wondering if it'd be OK to make Ai Tenchi Muyo character pages? I got Beni photos on my HDD not doing anything. And maybe we can add the Ai series to the already established Tenchi Girl bio pages themselves? Or OVA 4? Or...You know, anything? Like Ryoko's first appearance in Ranma 1/2? Lamango (talk) 00:27, November 5, 2017 (UTC) I suppose so, although Ai Tenchi Muyo was awful, and a character looking similar to Ryoko making a cameo in Ranma 1/2 does not seem relevant. Antvasima (talk) 11:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Well, the fact that it was Ryoko's first ever appearance and confirmed by the Ranma animators to be a tribute to Kajishima isn't good enough? Lamango (talk) 12:07, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Oh, and also, not adding something to a Wiki because it's terrible? Lemme tell you something. I've added things to the Ultra wiki and Wikizilla, some things I'm not proud of, like Greenman and Redman. D: They still happened. Lamango (talk) 12:17, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Well, I suppose that the Ranma mention can be added then, but we have to try to have some standards, and not just add anything. Antvasima (talk) 16:33, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Photos Is there a way to delete a picture you added? I don't see a way to do it. I added a picture that I thought would just be on my personal profile, Tenoritiger d72 nologo.jpg, it has no relevance to Tenchi and it should be removed. Anyone? The only other thing I can think to do is to replace it with a picture that is relevant. Nonsuch Ned (talk) 18:14, June 18, 2013 (UTC)